Of Love and Muffins
by Twistergirl14
Summary: Oneshot Marcoxoc Marcooc NOT THE USUAL FANFIC.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN MY OC EMILY! DON"T SUE ME!

WARNING: MARCO MY BE OOC! BE WARNED!

THEY"RE ARE NO PIRATES. THIS IS MORE OF A SCHOOL STUDENT THINGY WHEN MARCO IS A TEEN. HE AND ALL THE OTHERS (EX: JOZU) LIVE IN A HUGE HOUSE WITH EDWARD 'WHITEBEARD' NEWGATE AKA POPS. POPS GIVES PEOPLE A PLACE TO CALL HOME.

*********HOPE YOU ENJOY!

***************************************I***********************************HEART**********************************MARCO*************************************************

Of Love and Muffins by Twistergirl14

"Hurry up, Marco!" A teenage girl yelled out, her smile never leaving her face, as she ran over the lightly snow-covered ground of the local park.

Two strains of the girl's violet hair hang loosely to the sides, framing her face, as the rest remained in two high pigtails. She looked to be roughly 16, possible 17. She wore a white long sleeve button up, with a black blazer pulled over it, and a black and blue tie rested around her neck, which was covered by a dark purple scarf. Her knee length blue and black plaid skirt ended right before her cotton white socks started. Her black Dansko 'Marah' Mary Jane Clogs were getting wet as she spun around in the lightly falling snow attempting to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

"I'm coming, Emily. Just hold on a second. The hot chocolate isn't going to runaway from you." Marco called casually, his breathe visible, as he trailed behind her.

The boy looked to be roughly 17 years of age, maybe even 18. A black toboggan mostly covered Marco's short shaggy blonde hair. His white sleeve cotton shirt was slightly ruffed under his unbuttoned black blazer, and untucked from his tan brown pants. He gave a sigh as he watched Emily stumble about, before shaking his head and letting a grin cross his face. '_Maybe Pops and the others were right…. They better not be betting on what happens today.' _

With a few strides he was next to her, catching her as she stumbled again.

"Let's go, Miss Stumble. If we get to the café without you killing yourself, I'll buy you a muffin." He bribed, knowing that she had a weakness for the cupcake like food.

Emily's eyes lit up. "A muffin? You promise?"

Marco nodded.

"Then let's go." Emily cried, wrapping her arms around his right arm, staring up at him with her innocent blue eyes. "Marco…If I don't stumble at all, not even once, can I get two muffins?"

Marco's face heated up, as he stared at her face that was only a few inches from his. Quickly he gave a small nod and managed to say, "Y-y-yeah. I'll get you two."

"Yeah!" Emily cheered, rubbing her cold, slightly redden face against his arm.

The two continued their walk in a peaceful silence. Emily's arms were still wrapped around Marco's right one, and Marco had a laid back look on his face with an occasional slight smile whenever he glanced at Emily.

"Hey Marco. What time does your pops want you back?"

Marco looked down at Emily and offered her a smile, "Not till later tonight. Jozu, Thatch, and Vista are taking care of things with Pops, so that I can hang with you today."

Emily smiled, as she looked up at Marco.

"I'm glad you got to spend the day with me. We haven't been able to lately. With you working and me having to study all the time."

"I know." Marco said, before smirking, "We have time now, eh?"

Emily giggled, and nodded, "Yeah. We do."

"Emily...Eh… I actually had a…eh. Another reason, a real important reason, for asking you to hang out today." Marco said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, as they walked. _'I hope you were right Pops. Or else I'm making a huge mistake.'_

Emily tilted her head, as she looked up to him, "You did? What is it?"

Marco's face started burning. He looked away from Emily as he spoke, "Well… You see… You and I have… um… been friends for a long time. You've always been there when I needed someone. I guess what I'm trying to say is… well… you know… I was hoping… you'd be my girl?"

Silence filled the air, as Marco stared away from Emily.

_'__I shouldn__'__t have said anything__.'_ Marco scolded himself, '_I turned into a babbling idiot__.__ Why is this happening__,__ I always have a laid back aura around me__,__ but whenever I__'__m with Emily__… __ARGH__!'_

"Marco…" Emily whispered, as she stopped and gave a small tug on his arm making him stop as well. "Do you really mean that?"

Marco nodded, keeping his head down, a slight frown on his face, "I really like you and I have for a while. It's just… I couldn't face you." He laughed, "I can face the toughest and meanest of bullies, but I couldn't face you… I feel like a coward."

Emily's eyes softened, her cheeks slightly red, as she wrapped her arms around Marco's waist, burying her head in-between his neck and shoulder.

"I like you too, Marco…And I think you're very brave. I mean, you always stick up for me, and make the bullies leave me alone." Emily lifted her head, and stared into his eyes, "Marco…"

Marco stared into her beautiful sparkling blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat, as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, causing their lips to meet for the first time in a tender, heart filled kiss.

Fireworks went of in Emily's mind as their lips met. This was her first kiss and it was with someone she…loved. Someone she loved. It couldn't have been a better kiss. It was simple perfect.

As for Marco, as their lips met all his fears and insecurities about telling Emily the truth faded away, as every single one of his thoughts circled around the two of them and what was happening at that moment.

In what felt like hours to them, but in reality was only a few seconds, their lips parted. Emily smiled shyly, laying her head on his shoulder. Marco grinned, as he hugged her tightly, before resting his head on top of Emily's.

"Marco… does this mean I'm your girl?" Emily questioned, pulling away slightly to look at him.

Marco gave his usual lazy grin, giving a light tug on one of pigtails, "Yeah. It does. Now come on, the hot chocolate is waiting."

"And the muffins?"

"And the muffins."

***************************************I***********************************HEART**********************************MARCO*************************************************

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me what you think! ^.^


End file.
